


so tell me darling do you wish we fall in love?

by crystalklances



Series: Klance Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Klance Week 2018, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, canonverse, fake/pretend engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith is chosen to represent the Paladins for a diplomatic dinner gala. There's just one problem—he has to bring a spouse. Lucky for him, Lance is ready to play his fake fiancé.





	so tell me darling do you wish we fall in love?

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for Klance Week day 1 - Fake relationship! I went all out on this and it took me like 2 months to write because of different struggles
> 
> It also took me like 2 hours to find a title... in the end I went for a line from The Saltwater Room by Owl City lol
> 
> This fic has references to the "Klance co-piloting the red lion"-theory because why not.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Keith couldn’t understand why it had to be him. Sure, he understood the reasoning that it was wise to send someone who was a Paladin of Voltron _and_ a member of the Blade of Marmora, and who had worked with the rebels too. But _why_ , when it was a known fact that Keith wasn’t the best suited as a diplomat?

And what’s worse, this was a dinner gala. With a dance. And representants were supposed to bring their spouse. _Keith didn’t have a spouse_. Either the people in charge of appointing him hadn’t read the rules, or they didn’t care.

As it stood, Keith didn’t want to start his career in diplomacy with a total faux pas. The only solution he could think of was to ask someone to be his fake spouse for the gala night. And there was only one person suitable for the task: Lance.

One, it was a commonly known fact that Lance was good with crowds, could be very sensitive and diplomatic, and had shown time and again that he was Keith’s impulse control in personification.

Two, they were both Paladins, they were _friends_ —it would be believable that such a bond could lead to a relationship.

Three, Lance just _belonged_ on this kind of event.

Four … okay, this was maybe a bit self-indulgent, but Keith really wanted to see Lance all dolled up in elegant robes and by his side. He admitted that this might even be a key motivator to ask Lance.

Either way, he had to do it. He had to do it fast, so they would have enough time to get prepared.

And so, after his nighttime round of training, Keith stopped in front of Lance’s door instead of continuing to his own room right next to it. He knew that Lance was most likely there, tending to his skincare routine.

Keith knocked, and when the door opened for him, he saw Lance standing in front of his bed—as expected in pajamas, bathrobe, and lion slippers—with a look of curious surprise on his face.

“Hey, Keith! What’s up?” Lance said in greeting.

“Have you heard about the diplomatic gala?” Keith asked.

Lance replied, “Yeah! They picked you to represent us all, right?”

Keith’s heart skipped a beat at the proud smile Lance offered him. He nodded. “Yeah. But there’s a catch. I need to bring my spouse.”

“And?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“So now I’m here to ask, will you be my spouse for the gala?”

“Wait, what?! You’re asking _me_ to fake being your _husband_?” Lance asked.

“I mean, we could pretend we’re just _engaged_ considering we’re still pretty young, but yeah,” Keith confirmed.

“Okay. That’s, that’s cool. Totally.” Lance cleared his throat. “Yeah, okay, I’m gonna do it. Though even if we’re _just_ pretending to be engaged, you realize we still need rings or something, right?”

“I mean, there’s still time, we could probably find something in the castle or make a trip to a space mall?” Keith supplied.

“You need to put the ring on my finger in a romantic scene, _and_ it has to be fancy,” Lance insisted. “We have to set the right mood for the act.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll do that for you.” What Keith didn’t say was, that’s what he would’ve done anyway. Not that he would _propose_ before even asking him out for a date. Except maybe he would without thinking. But anyway, Lance deserved a nice ring, only the finest, most beautiful. Keith would make sure of that. He cleared his throat. “Well, we can talk details tomorrow. I don’t want to take away from your beauty sleep.” Not that he needed it, really.

“Okay. Yeah. Good call.” Lance coughed briefly. “Good night, Keith.”

“Good night, Lance.”

Keith finally went to his own room and fell right into bed. He fell asleep with a racing heart and wondering if any of this would end well.

 

Of course, it didn’t stay a secret that Keith had asked Lance to accompany him to the gala. They both needed to get robes fitted, as well as received all kinds of reminders and pointers about correct behavior and etiquette on the Moon of Auris.

Keith couldn’t tell if it was just his imagination, but he felt like people were giving him odd looks. And that was without telling anyone about the fact he still needed a ring for Lance. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to go about this. Should he ask Coran and Allura if he could have a look at the royal jewelry supply? Or should he ask to visit a swap moon again?

In the end, he brought the topic up with the Alteans and they showed him around the Castle’s treasure room. He found a silver ring with an impressive, intense blue gemstone. It matched Lance’s eyes. It was _perfect_. Keith knew it had to be this or no other.

So now that he had a ring for Lance, he still needed to come up with something that Lance would count as a romantic setting. If he could have his own way, Keith would give him the ring while on a joy ride with the Red Lion. But he knew that Lance would expect something like rose petals everywhere. Except that those were not available on the castle ship.

After contemplating for much longer than he would like to admit, Keith finally asked Lance to meet him on the observation deck, where a display of stars was shining for them. When Keith went down on one knee to slip the ring on Lance’s finger, he also leant down to flutter a kiss on Lance’s hand. Because that was romantic, right? When he looked up, he saw that Lance had his other hand pressed to his lips, his eyes wide and shining. It meant that he did it right, right? But the sight also made Keith’s heart twist painfully in his chest because he wasn’t _asking_ and Lance wasn’t _reacting_.

Not yet, anyway.

 

When the day of the gala finally arrived, Keith had to get dressed up ahead of time. The luxurious fabric of the suit had felt strange at first, though it was a comfortable weight. What made everything better was that Kolivan had insisted that Keith’s suit should be designed in galran style, which made it practical and ready for combat, with protective armor-like elements. Even if Keith wouldn’t be able to have his knife with him, he would be able to fight if the need arose. He also had gloves, which was nice.

His hair was gelled back into a ponytail which felt _weird_ because he was so used to his bangs falling into his face, but he admitted he could get used to it. To the ponytail, at least; the product might take more convincing.

The castle ship had landed on the moon to make things easier; that way, Keith and Lance wouldn’t have to take a shuttle (not that Keith would’ve minded flying), and the rest of the Paladins would be ready for support _just in case_ something happened.

Keith hadn’t needed a lot of time to get ready, so now he was pacing up and down as he was waiting for Lance. He _wasn’t_ impatient, but he wondered how it could take Lance so long.

“Hey,” said a voice from the door.

“Took you long enough,” Keith started to say, but his words died down once he turned to look.

What met his eyes was Lance in sky blue Altean garbs, complete with a short cape made from sheer, sparkly fabric, and decked in jewelry, most importantly—Keith noted with delight—the ring Keith had picked for the fake engagement. Lance looked just like how Keith had always imagined a male Cinderella, and he wondered if _this_ was how the prince felt when he first saw his true love. Absolutely over the moon, with an army of moths causing a ruckus in his stomach, feeling so _warm_ in his chest. Unable to look away because Lance was the center of the world. He was the star that Keith’s orbit was aligned to.

This sight was everything he could have ever imagined. It was _so much more_. Needless to say, it was so worth the wait.

“You’re staring,” Lance said. His voice sounded a little breathy.

Even so, Keith couldn’t take his eyes away. As he stepped closer to meet Lance at the door, he noticed the faint blush on his cheeks. Keith couldn’t help but grin. He leaned forward to whisper into Lance’s ear, “I’m just admiring my beautiful fiancé.”

“Yeah, well, there’s a thing called _subtlety_ ,” Lance scolded. “You don’t see me ogling all over you, no matter how handsome you look in that royal knight look of yours.”

“You just admitted I’m handsome,” Keith pointed out. “That means you _did_ stare.”

The blush on Lance’s face deepened. “ _Whatever_. You’re ready, right?”

“Yeah. Let’s do this.”

The others were there to see them off, giving the usual precaution reminders: stick to the etiquette, show your best behavior to represent the Alliance, stay alert, keep communicators ready. They nodded along and confirmed that yes, they would keep everything in mind. Finally, they made their way to the entrance of the Castle of Lions and stepped out.

Keith admired the view. Everything on the Moon of Auris seemed to be made of gold. The air was breathable for humans, which was convenient because helmets would ruin their looks even if it was just while they were outside.

They had to walk up a pathway to reach the palace where the gala was held. As they were approaching it, Keith became aware of the small space between their arms. He glanced down at their hands. Was it just imagination or did Lance purposefully move in a way that his fingers were _this_ close to touching Keith’s? It would be so easy to go through and link them. Keith wanted to do it. But was this what Lance wanted? Keith was just imagining that, right?

And yet, he felt he had to do _something_. This _was_ a festive gala after all, and they _were_ acting as an engaged couple. He searched his brain for anything he knew about this kind of thing. He hesitated, before he finally linked his arm with Lance’s. He didn’t hear any complaints, so he assumed he did the right thing.

When they walked up the steps to the double doors, the guard stopped them. By now, Keith didn’t feel so self conscious about his heritage anymore, nor about it visibly showing with the purple mark on his skin. But Keith didn’t miss out on how the guard’s eyes seemed to linger on Lance. Keith narrowed his eyes. Sure, he couldn’t blame him, but that was _his_ pretend fiancé.

Keith held up the invitation scroll and said, “I’m Keith, representant for the Paladins of Voltron.”

“Of course,” the guard said. “And this is…?”

“My fiancé,” Keith replied with firm confidence. “Lance, of the Paladins of Voltron.”

The guard nodded and stepped aside. “Very well. You may enter.”

They walked through the open doors and down the long hallway.

Lance leaned in to whisper, “Are you just going to take the lead the whole night?”

“I don’t know,” Keith whispered back. “Am I not supposed to?”

“I didn’t say that! I just want to be prepared so I can, you know, act along.” He paused. “I mean, you were picked for this, so it makes sense that you take the lead.”

“As long as you have my back,” Keith said.

“What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn’t?” Lance asked, playfully nudging Keith’s shoulder with his own. “You know I always have your back. We’re a _good team_ , after all.”

Keith couldn’t help but smile at the callback to their _bonding moment_. When he glanced to the side, he caught the smile on Lance’s face. It made his heart skip a beat.

They made it to the end of the hallway and Keith braced himself for the worst when they stepped into the ballroom. He found that it was a lot less bad than he had feared. Sure, there were a lot of people, but the room was spacious. It was illuminated by chandeliers for atmospheric lighting; not too bright on the eye, nor too dark for people without night vision. Like the outdoors, everything was in gold hues save for the silver crystals of the chandeliers.

An attendant led them to their assigned table—seated right next to the hosts of the gala, the Lord Mayor of the Moon of Auris and his husband. How great, Keith thought. If Lance wasn’t with him, he would have to be even more careful not to mess this up. Not that he didn’t still have to be careful, but having Lance by his side gave him a sense of security, like he was wrapped up in his favorite blanket with a large mug of hot chocolate at home.

The Lord Mayor beamed when his eyes—all four of them—focused on Keith. “Ah! You must be our special guests!” he exclaimed.

“Uh, yeah. I’m Keith, the Red Paladin of Voltron,” Keith said. “And this is my fiancé, Lance, also the Red Paladin of Voltron.”

“Ah, we have heard about that,” the Lord Mayor said. “Well, about the _both_ of you sharing the same title. We never thought to hear you were also _engaged_!” He chuckled. “But that tale can wait. Please, sit down!”

Keith cleared his throat. “Uh, yes, of course.”

It was only now that Keith realized that his arm was still linked with Lance’s. He was sad to let go, but how else were they supposed to sit down, let alone eat dinner? This was a diplomatic dinner, after all, not one of Allura’s Paladin Bonding Exercises. A feeling of relaxation washed over Keith at the memory of their banter at the start of their journey. He glanced to the side, once more catching a smile playing on Lance’s lips. He wondered if they were thinking the same.

Keith was glad that while he was sitting close to Lance, the chairs around the round table were arranged in a way that there was space between him and the Lord Mayor, and Lance and the Lord Mayor’s husband. While the closeness to Lance was welcome, the space on his other side provided him with room to breathe. He had no idea what he was supposed to do while waiting for the festivities to officially start with the serving of dinner. He hoped for some kind of clue. Even with the crash course he had received in advance, a step-by-step live guide in his ear would be neat.

Lucky for him, Lance seemed to sense this. He smiled and said, “I really love the decorations. And I _can’t wait_ to dance under those chandeliers later!” His voice was so effortlessly casual, Keith still wondered how Lance did this all the time.

“Ah!” The Lord Mayor’s husband nodded, all four of his eyes shining in excitement. “It pleases me to hear that! I was personally in charge for the decorations.”

“Really? You have an amazing eye for detail, sir!”

The Lord Mayor’s husband laughed. “Thank you! And by the way, you may just call me Felicitus.”

The Lord Mayor added, “And likewise, you may just call me Victurius.”

Before Keith could figure out what was the correct way to react to this, a bell sounded and attendants started serving dinner. Keith was glad for the distraction, and even more so when he caught a meat-like scent in the air. When it came to looks, as well, the offered meals seemed great to Keith. Both sensory impressions combined made him very aware of how empty his stomach felt.

He waited until everyone else started eating before he took a bite. The smell hadn’t deceived him. 

Next to him, Lance commented, “This is great! If Hunk—that’s the Yellow Paladin—was here, he’d be all over it trying to figure out the recipes.”

Victurius laughed. “Well, we could always give you a recipe book as a token of friendship.”

Felicitus said, “Lance, those are some exquisite jewels you are wearing. Especially that ring.”

“Huh? Oh!” Lance held his hand up, smiling down at the ring before he said, “That’s the ring Keith gave me when he proposed to me!”

Keith’s heart did an awesome drum solo in his chest at Lance’s words accompanied by _that smile_.

“It’s an expensive gem, isn’t it?” Victurius asked. “It’s visible how much you treasure your fiancé, Keith.”

“Honestly, the main reason I picked it is because it matches his eyes,” Keith admitted, unable to hold back all the sincerity clear in his voice, even if it wasn’t for showing a convincing act. “But it’s true. Lance deserves only the best.”

Next to him, Lance took a sharp breath, barely audible, but Keith could _feel_ it, felt so attuned to the smallest movements, the softest noises, every little detail about Lance. He didn’t know if it was just because of how focused his mind, his _heart_ , was on _Lance, Lance, Lance_ , or if the universe had wound an invisible thread between them that came to light then and there.

“Isn’t that just so sweet and romantic?” Felicitus cooed. “So tell me, how did you manage to stay _so secretive_ about your relationship? Would you still have kept your engagement a secret if you weren’t here?”

“Well, uh, I mean, we had so many things to worry about, like fighting a war, defending the universe and all that. It’s not like we stayed hidden or anything, we just didn’t want to distract from all our efforts for peace by making the talk about us,” Keith replied, pulling the words out of nowhere. Without thinking about it, he reached out with one hand to take Lance’s hand that was resting on the tabletop for the moment. “But I knew I couldn’t wait any longer. I wanted to be _united_ with him. That’s why I proposed to him. For our lives to intertwine with an oath and for everyone to know that we are in love, and that we are joined together.”

Those words, they found their way to his tongue from where they had been buried deep in his heart. His throat felt raw from the emotional impact. While speaking, he was gently stroking Lance’s knuckles, like he had wanted to do for so long. Like he had been thinking about doing so often, ever since they had first held hands when gaining back control of the castle ship after Sendak had infiltrated it. Ever since their _bonding moment_.

He could feel Lance’s hand twitch in his hold. He squeezed. Lance squeezed back.

“When did you fall for each other?” Victurius asked.

“When we were a good team,” Keith replied on the spot. “When he smiled in a vulnerable moment. When he made me want to let down my own walls.”

There was a breath of silence before Lance said, “Since the moment I first met him at the Garrison.” His voice was soft, barely above a whisper but ringing loud in Keith’s ear. “Though I couldn’t tell what it was, back then. I didn’t know until Keith left the team to train with the Blade of Marmora. He left a void in my heart. That’s when I realized that I loved him all along.”

Keith thought his heart had stopped at hearing those words from Lance’s mouth, at feeling the vulnerable sincerity in his voice. This time, it was Lance who squeezed first. Keith squeezed back.

Their hosts drank everything up, small tears of affection shining in their eyes. Keith wondered why they were even so curious about his and Lance’s (supposed) love life together when this was supposed to be a diplomatic dinner. Sure, it was small talk, but surely there was a line for that, too.

As conversation finally moved to other things—the work of the Paladins, how integrated the Blade was with the Alliance now, how things were in this sector—Keith and Lance continued to hold hands on the table top until the next dish was served. Keith longed to take Lance’s hand into his own again. He couldn’t help but ponder; was Lance just this good at acting? Did he really feel for Keith? Was his instinct of a string tying their hearts together true?

Keith lost track of time but eventually, another bell sounded and the tables were cleared. A platform rose at the end of the room and a live band started playing music. It was like a mix of classic and rock. The Lord Mayor and his husband nodded and stood. Keith watched as all around them, couples started to trickle onto the dance floor. He furrowed his eyebrows when it looked like there were solitary people among the crowds. He shrugged it off in favor of turning to Lance, ready to ask what they should do now.

What he found was Lance looking at him expectantly. The synapses in Keith’s brain worked in high gear. The music filling the room. The dancing couples. Lance’s pout and expectant stare. _It was so obvious_. As an engaged couple, they were expected to dance. Lance was waiting for him to make a move.

Lance _wanted_ to dance with him.

Keith cleared his throat. He stood, holding his hand out for Lance and, voice a smooth murmur, asked, “May I have this dance, _my love_?

Lance’s eyes widened before his face broke into a smile. He took Keith’s hand and breathed, “Yes!”

Keith returned the smile, feeling fond to burst in his chest. He led Lance onto the dance floor where they mingled in with the other couples. Keith had looked forward to this part both with dread and excitement. Dread because what if he’d mess this up? Excitement because ballroom dancing with the boy he loved, spinning him around the room? A dream come true.

He was relieved to find that his worries had been unfounded. They were moving in perfect sync to the rhythm. Keith’s hand firmly, but gently on Lance’s waist. Lance’s hand rested on Keith’s shoulder. Fingers of their other hands laced up in the air. Being the same height, Keith could gaze right into Lance’s eyes. This close up, he could’ve counted all the freckles scattered across Lance’s skin like constellations in the night sky. Could see the blush dusting his cheeks. Could’ve drowned in the way the light of the crystals reflected in Lance’s eyes like the silver moon on serene sea.

There was magic in the air. Keith could feel it tingling in his fingertips, in every nerve of his body, pulsing through his veins.

In his mind, he saw a flash of Lance in all white, with forget-me-not in his hair and the brightest smile rivaling the shine of the sun and all stars in the universe. Soft laughter of pure joy ringing through the air as they’re dancing slow.

But Keith had to remind himself that this wasn’t real. Though deep in his heart, he felt it _could be_. They could be real, if Keith just said the words.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

He wanted to, oh, how he wanted to.But his throat was blocked, choking on emotion like he was sinking, drowning. He bit his lips, trying to blink back the tears prickling in his eyes. How did they get there?

Lance’s eyebrows knitted in worry, his lips were parting like he was going to ask what was wrong.

Keith didn’t let him. He took a shaky breath as he pulled Lance in, flush against him. He could hear the faint noise of surprise, could hear Lance’s heart going _thump-thump-thump_ , fast but steady. He was sure that Lance could hear the drumming of his own heartbeat too. He nuzzled his nose into Lance’s hair. The sweet scent like a fresh summer breeze grounded him.

They stayed like this, swaying in place, wrapped up in a bubble, frozen in time. The universe continued to move around them, but they were intangible, secure in their own invisible pocket in the middle of everything.

 

 

The night was long. They danced and danced. They had refreshments. They chatted with other guests, making way for new contacts for the Alliance. They danced again.

The whole time through, their hands were joined tightly, never letting go of each other.

When the time was finally over, they left with promises of support from many sides.

The walk back to the castle ship was spent in silence. They arrived at the quiet hour where everyone was asleep at the same time, the only sound their footsteps on the floor.

They stopped in front of their rooms. They let go of the other’s hand at the same time as they faced each other.

Both tried to speak at the same time, but neither did.

In the end, after exchanged gazes and a shy smile, a whisper of good night before they disappeared behind separate doors.

As Keith drifted off, he wished Lance was here in his arms.

 

Keith woke up to the sound of a call through the comms. He sighed as he jumped up to put on his boots and grab his jacket.

Lance left his room at the same time as he did. He nodded. Keith’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the gleam of the ring on Lance’s finger. When Lance noticed him looking, he blushed and tucked his hands in his pocket.

They didn’t speak as they hurried to the bridge.

When they entered, everyone was looking at them. No one said a word.

Finally, someone—maybe Coran, Keith wasn’t sure—cleared their throat. Something appeared on the screen.

It appeared to be the news. But not just any news. No, it was several pictures of him and Lance at the gala, accompanied with the headline in bold letters: _The Red Paladins: Dream Wedding Soon!?_

Keith stared. In each picture, he looked just as over the moon as he had felt the whole time. Everyone’s gazes were burning into him. Lance was avoiding his eye, hands firmly in his pockets.

After a moment that seemed to drag on forever, Allura prompted, “Care to explain why we never heard about this dream wedding?”

Keith opened and closed his mouth, but no words came out.

Coran said, “At first it was odd when we heard that Lance was going to accompany you, but now in hindsight, it all makes sense. I should have figured out that you didn’t look for a ring for yourself.”

“We know that you’re extra, but you didn’t have to go _that_ far out of your way to announce the good news,” Pidge chimed in.

“It was obvious there was something at play when you weren’t just going by yourself like we had all assumed,” Kolivan said. He looked like he was going to say more, but he remained silent.

Keith was confused. “Going by myself…?” he repeated. “What do you mean? The invitation said—”

“You may bring your spouse,” Allura cited.

“W-what?”

It finally dawned on Keith. You _may_. Not you _must_. He repressed the groan that wanted to leave his throat. How could he have confused the vocabulary like that? He had been diligent in studying Galran and other common languages!

“Well, you two should go have breakfast,” Coran said. “Just because you are going to be married, doesn’t mean you get to slack off. There’s work and training to do, you need your energy for that.”

“Understood,” Keith said with a sigh.

He turned around to leave, Lance following behind. Once more, there was silence as they made their way to the kitchen. They remained silent as they started eating.

But finally, Lance spoke up. “So… was that all a really _extra_ plan to ask me out, or…?”

“Yes,” Keith replied. “No!”

“Which is it?”

“I don’t know!” Keith stabbed his spoon into the food goo with more force than necessary. “I _thought_ the invitation said that bringing a spouse was a _must_. But I also wanted to ask you out.” He took a breath before he said, “Maybe it _was_ a plan, my brain just tricked me into thinking it wasn’t so I would finally get a move on instead of just _thinking_ about doing it.”

“So you meant everything?” Lance asked.

“I mean, do you really think I could fake that moonstruck face?” Keith deadpanned.

“I don’t know!” Lance cried out. “ _Excuse me_ for wanting to make sure the guy who roped me into a supposed fake engagement, who also happens to be the guy _I_ like, actually likes me back!”

“So, you...?”

“Yes! I meant what I said about being in love with you all along,” Lance said. “And I mean, come on, I went out of my way to dress up as fancy as humanly possible for you!”

“Then why did you never say anything?” Keith asked.

“Because, because—I don’t know! You didn’t, either!”

Keith let out a laugh. “We are a bunch of idiots.”

“So… what do we do now?”

“We could keep going and go through with the wedding?” Keith suggested. “I mean… if the feeling is mutual, why not just do it and get married for real? I know I want to.”

“From tension to mutual understanding straight to marriage? How extra is that?” Lance smiled softly. “Actually, you know… all the time, I thought I was in orbit around you, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe…” He trailed off, looking at Keith with his eyes open and vulnerable.

Keith recalled the magic of the previous night, recalled his own musings. He smiled. “I thought I was in orbit around you too, but maybe…”

“Maybe we’ve been a binary star system all along!” Lance beamed. “Lance and Keith, side by side.”

Keith’s own smile grew wider. He reached out to take Lance’s hand on top of the counter; the one that still held the ring that was now a true symbol of their love. Their fingers intertwined immediately, fitting together like it had always been meant that way.

“I really like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~there might be a follow up later this week~~
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
